Secrets
by rusheringleek
Summary: A fanfiction involving James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan. Warning!: Kogan and Jarlos.
1. Preview

A Big Time Rush Fanfiction by rusheringleek

**Preview:**

"Should we tell them?" Logan says.

"No… They wouldn't understand…" says Kendall.

"But what will we do if they find out?"

"We'll pretend it never happened."

"But I want them to know it happened. I want it to be real."

"Logan, can you keep a secret?"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"What is happening between Logan and Kendall?" James asks.

"Do you really want to think about them right now?" Carlos says.

"No… Let's just enjoy the moment." James says.


	2. Chapter 1

"JAMES! I already told you not to lock the door!" Kendall yells. He keeps on knocking.

Inside the room James and Carlos run to get things back into place.

"God! Why does Kendall always choose the leaste fortunate moments to interrupt?" Carlos whispers to James.

"JAMES!"

"Kendall, calm down! I'm going, I'm going..." James yells back. "Carlos we can't keep hiding like this forever." He turns around, but Carlos was already gone.

–-

_Why is he taking so long?_, Kendall wonders. He paces outside the door until, finally, James opens it.

"So, umm, Kendall. What do you want?"

"Well, you know... Carlos's birthday is next week and Logan and I thought about a surprise party."

"Ooh, so that's why you and Logan have been acting so secretive." James laughs.

"Err- Yeah! That's the reason!" Kendall looks around nervously. "So, umm, I'll just tell Logan you're in. Bye, James."


	3. Chapter 2

"So what did he say?" Logan asks. He starts nervously fiddling with the room keys, waiting for an answer.

"He said he's in. But, he also said... He, err, realized that we'd been spending lots of time together."

"I knew it! We can't keep hiding for much longer, Kendall." Logan sighs. "Sooner or later they're going to figure it out."

"They won't if we give them a good reason to be hanging out more than usual."

"What better reason then the truth? Why are you so evasive even with the idea of telling them?"

"Stop it! I don't like to talk about it, remember?" Kendall yells. Then, a flashback starts.

_"These freaks. Why do they show it, do that in front of kids? It's not natural!" A much younger Kendall looks up to his father. What would his father think if he said that he accepted? That love was love, no matter in which way it was shown. He knew what his father would think. He'd think Kendall was just like them. And worse... He'd be right._

Kendall shakes his head. Logan sees that and tries to call him down, but Kendall won't listen. He walks out of the room and bumps into Carlos.

"Kendall?! Are you okay man? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"I'm ujst tired. I'll be in my room in case you guys need me."

_Weird_, Carlos thinks. But his mind rapidly drifts off back to another topic. _We can't keep hiding like this forever. James is right... At some point we'll have to stop pretending..._


	4. Chapter 3

The rest of the week is going by really quick. Tomorrow is Carlos's birthday, and Kendall, Logan, and James are doing everything to keep him from discovering the super secret surprise party.

"Almost forgot!" James says. "Today is friday, and you know what that means... #foxphotofriday!"

Fox simply yawns and returns to sleep. After all, it is 7am and James is only doing that so early because he can't sleep. He hasn't been able to sleep since Kendall chose Logan to keep Carlos distracted.

That way James couldn't spend much time with Carlos, and the little time they had got even smaller with the idea of the new world tour, the training sessions, and the organization of the surprise party.

_Great, now even my dog has abandoned me_, James thinks. Suddenly he hears someone knocking on the door. _It's 7am. Who else is awake at 7am?_

"Carlos?! What are you doing here?"

"I noticed you haven't been sleeping well, so I came here to fix it the problem."

"You shouldn't. Remember the last time we fixed it? Kendall almost caught us." James says.

"But this won't happen again. And by the way, tomorrow is my birthday." Carlos replies. He makes his lost-puppy eyes at James. "And I should receive special treatment."

"You said that right. Your birthday is tomorrow, not today."

"Come on, James!"

"No... Oh, and your present is only arriving tomorrow."

"Awnn, you bought me a present?"

"No. I'm going to buy you a present if you let me out."

"Only if you take me with you."

"Fine, but I won't show you your present."

–-

*2 hours later*

"Logan, I can't find Carlos."

"And I can't find James."

"He couldn't have found out, could he?" Kendall asks. "I mean, it's just a coincidence that they're gone. Right?"

"Right..." Logan says, unsurely. "Probably James just went to buy some more things for the party, and Carlos... Carlos just..."

"Okay, we have to find Carlos."

Just that moment James and Carlos enter the room laughing. James stops once he sees the other guys, but Carlos keeps laughing.

"**WHERE WERE YOU**?!" Logan yells. "I mean, where did you guys go?"

"We, umm... I went to the pharmacy to buy more shampoo and met Carlos on the way here." James says. Logan stares at him trying to figure out whether to kill him or not.

"And I went to buy some donuts." Carlos says.

"Oh yeah? And where are them? And where is the shampoo?" Kendall asks.

"I didn't buy the shampoo. It was **too** expensive. And we ate the donuts, even though I would've preferred some cupcakes." says James.

"Yeah." Carlos adds.

"Okay, and you two did that for **two hours**?" Logan asks.

"No..." Carlos starts, looking at James. "I went to that bake shop on the other side of town. You know, the one I like... I blame LA traffic!"

"And you know I only use my specific shampoo. The pharmacy around the corner didn't have any in stock, so I had to come back, grab the car, and go find a pharmacy that had it." James says. Kendall and Logan still looked unconvinced, but he'd done his best. "So now, if you excuse me, I'm going to take a shower."

"Yeah, go ahead. You smell like a dog." Kendall says.

"No offense, but Fox smells **way** better than you." James says. Kendall throws a pillow at him, but James easily dodges it, laughing. He goes into his bedroom and a minute later the boys can hear the water running.

"Well, I'm going to buy myself new sneakers." _And Carlos's birthday present_, Logan mentally adds. "But don't go for lunch without me!" He yells, already at the door.

"It seems it's only you and me, Kendall..." Carlos jokes, sending kisses towards Kendall.

"Nah, I'm going back to my room and get some more sleep."

"Lazy!"

"Shut up, Carlos."

As Kendall enters his room his thoughts wander to what Logan and him had really been doing.

_"It's been some time since we've last had time by ourselves, huh?" Logan says. Kendall starts playing with Logan's hair, but then he stops._

_"Shouldn't we be worried about where Carlos and James are?" he asks._

_"Nah... We'll have enough time to worry... later..."_


	5. Chapter 4

"Good morning!" Carlos says to himself. Surprisingly he was awake at 8am. Normally he'd want to sleep in, all of the boys would, on his birthday. But today was different. He felt anxious about something.

Carlos walks into Kendall's room and shakes him until he wakes up. Then he goes into Logan's room and does the same. Finally he goes into James's room and jumps in the bed.

"Wake up! Wake up, James!"

"What are you- Carlos get out! Let me sleep!" James says, pushing him out of the bed.

"No... Today's my birthday! So you have to do what I say. And I say, wake up, get up, and go make me some breakfast." Carlos runs out of the room as a pillow flies his way. "I'm waiting for you at the kitchen!" he yells.

Kendall is making breakfast and Logan is watching TV when Carlos enters the kitchen. Logan looks at him and then back at the empty hallway.

"James isn't coming? 'Cause if you're letting him sleep I'm going back to bed." he says. Carlos shakes his head.

"He's coming alright. Even if I have to drag him out of there myself."

"That won't be necessary." Carlos hears James say behind him. "Happy birthday, Carlos."

"**Finally **someone who remembers what day is today." Carlos sighs.

"You didn't have to wake us up at 8 o'clock!" Kendall says. "Happy birthday anyways."

"Yeah, happy birthday." Logan says.

–-

*9:30 pm*

"Logan, where are we going?" Carlos says. "And where is Kendall and James?" They are in Logan's car, heading into Downtown LA.

Logan sighs as if he's about to reveal a big secret.

"Kendall is stupid and forgot to buy your present." Logan says. "So now he and James are buying something."

Carlos still looks suspicious, but he doesn't doubt Logan. They drive in silence for a few more minutes until Logan parks in front of a building.

"Remeber this place?" After looking at Carlos confused look, Logan continues. "This is where we shot the City Is Ours music video."

"Oh."

"C'mon. I've still got plenty of places to show you." They drive off.

After driving through Downtown LA they return home.

"I sure hope Kendall bought your present. 'Cause I've run out of places to show you." Logan opens the door.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY CARLOS**!"

"Wow!" Carlos yells. He sees all the familiar faces. Starting with his brothers; Andres, Antonio, and Javi. Then the actors and actresses from Big Time Rush; Katelyn, Ciara, Tanya, Denyse, Malese, Challen, Stephen, Matt (Griffin), David (Jett), Darran (Buddha Bob). Finally the band members; Dustin, Matt, Jordan and Randy. He turns to Logan, Kendall, and James and whispers. "Thank you!"

Then Carlos walks up to the guests and starts talking to everyone. James and Kendall fist-bump. James looks around at all the familiar faces, some of which he hadn't seen in a long while. Then he hears the voice behind him.

"Why, hello James." James turns around to the familiar face of his ex-girlfriend, Halston Sage (nothing against Jalston, I just needed some drama). James shifts uncomfortably.

"Hey... Halston." James walks away as fast as he can. He finds Kendall talking to Ciara next to the door. "**KENDALL. I NEED TO TALK TO YOU. RIGHT NOW.**" He grabs Kendall's arm and tries not to yell.

"You invited HALSTON? Are you crazy?" James says. Kendall looks around, worried.

"I didn't invite her. I just invited everyone in my contact list." Kendall says, defending himself.

"Well, could she STILL be in your contact list?" James asks. Kendall scrolls down his contact list on his phone.

"Oh-oh. James... Halston could be the least of our problems right now..."

"Kendall. What have you done?"


	6. Chapter 5

"I can't believe you came!" Carlos says to Javi, Andres, and Antonio. The four brothers laugh.

"Yeah, we didn't think we could make it either, but James helped us arrange a flight and all." says Javi. Carlos looks at where he'd last seen James and finsa him discussing with Kendall. They look worried about something.

"Guys, I'd love to stay with you the rest of the night - and I'm sure we've got a lot of catching up to do - but I've gotta talk to the other guests." Carlos walks up to James and Kendall, and both of them stop talking. "What is going on?" The guys look at him, and then at somthing behind him. Their looks immediately turn worried. Carlos slowly turns around. "ALEXA?!" Carlos is astonished. He looks back at Kendall and James. Kendall is looking guilty and James is looking... James looks jealous.

"Carlos, I was so happy when they invited me to your party!" She hugs him. "I really thought we could give ourselves a second chance." Carlos then remembers why it had all ended.

_He walked into the room just to see Alexa kissing another guy. _

_"What?!" _

_"Carlos? Wait! I can explain!"_

"Umm, Alexa, do you mind if I talk to Kendall? In **private**?" The way Carlos put emphasis in the word 'private' scared Kendall. Carlos pulls Kendall from the group. "WHAT THE HELL, KENDALL?"

"Carlos... Calm down. Everyone is looking this way." Kendall says. "The only reason why Alexa is here is because I, err-"

"I don't want to know why she is here. I want you to find a way to get her out of here." Carlos interrupts him. He turns around.

"James! I'm so glad I found you! I thought you had run away from me."

"Okay Kendall. Now I want to know why Alexa AND Halston are here." Carlos says. If looks could kill, then certainly Kendall would be dead by then.

"Look, I just invited everyone on my contacts list. And umm, they were in it." Kendall says.

"I need a drink." Carlos says, heading out to the minibar they'd put in the house for the party. "And I need you to keep Alexa away from me. And do James a favor and keep Halston away from him too."

"So, what you're gonna do about that? You got into a deep mess." Ciara comes up to Kendall and says. He looks at her and sighs. Kendall had no idea what he was going to do about all of this. _I need to find Logan. Maybe he could help me._ Kendall thinks. Even though he knows Logan is not the brightest of the group, Kendall also knows that Logan normally has good advice to give.

The rest of the party was just Carlos running from Alexa, James running from Halston, and Kendall trying to find Logan, who was drinking in the bar and talking to everyone around him. In the end the guests start leaving, but James finds Katelyn rumbling on the lyrics to a song, tripping around the house.

"Katelyn, you can't go home like that. You can't possibly drive like that. You're drunk. So c'mon, I'll show you the guest room and you'll stay here tonight." he says.

Katelyn tries to argue, but James convinces her. While that happens Carlos goes to Kendall and tells him that everyone is leaving and it is time for him to go organize the house.

"Me?! Life's too short to be organized, remember?" Kendall says. "We'll get things cleaned up tomorrow, don't worry." So Kendall finally finds Logan. But Logan is so drunk that he doesn't remember the secrets they were supposed to be keeping. And Kendall is too tired to remind him. They go to Logan's bedroom together and stay cuddling for a while. Both of them fall asleep smiling.

Carlos and James are finally rid of Halston and Alexa, so they decide to go to James's bedroom. Things start getting hot inside, when suddenly the door opens.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!" Alexa and Halston yell. "WERE YOU TWO LIKE, HAVING SEX?! OMG."

"Oh crap." James says. "What are you two doing here? You are supposed to be gone." Alexa and Halston smile maliciously at each other. They have an idea in mind.

"Well, then. I guess we'll get going. And we'll tell the media everything we saw." Halston says.

"Unless you guys would like us to stay..." Alexa adds.

"What do you want?" Carlos asks. "To keep your mouth shut, I mean."

"First, you shouldn't talk like that to your girlfriend, Carlitos." Alexa says.

"And you James should be in bed with your girlfriend, James. Not with Alexa's boyfriend." Halston says. James finally understands what they're up to.

"NO WAY! That ain't happening anytime soon, Halston. So stop trying. We aren't coming back together." says James.

"Well, it's either that or we go to the paps that are waiting outside. I'm sure they'd love to know about this." Halston says, ironically. James looks at Carlos. They couldn't come out to their fans like that. They'd just have to cooperate for a while. They'd just have to do what the girls said.

"Fine."


	7. Chapter 6

Katelyn wakes up with a tremendous headache. She remembers almost nothing of last night. She doesn't know where she is, or how she got there. Then it hits her. She's at the boy's house. Katelyn gets out of bed and walks to the door. 'This door should lead to the kitchen', she thinks. Instead, it leads to a hallway with four other doors.

"Okay… So which one of those leads to the kitchen?" Katelyn asks herself. She opens the one closest to her. A bathroom. She looks towards the other door, walks towards it and opens it. "WHAT?!"

James wakes up next to Halston. He still can't believe what happened. The girls had blackmailed him and Carlos. He knew it was just a matter of time until someone found out, he just didn't think it'd be so soon. _We need to stop pretending_, James thinks. _How far are we willing to go with all of this? What if Halston and Alexa get tired of us? What if they decide to speak up?_ He carefully lifts himself out of bed. James walks towards Carlos's bedroom and enters without knocking. Carlos is also awake and out of bed.

"C'mon. We need to talk." says Carlos, pointing towards the hallway. He and James make their way out as quietly as possible."We need to tell the fans. It is better for them to know it from their idols than from their idols' ex-girlfriends." he says. "And if they stop loving us because of that, well, it means they weren't our fans after all." James nods his head. What Carlos is saying is true. The fans that stop loving them were never really fans. They were just pretending.

"We've got the tour coming up. We'll tell them right there and then." James says. "'There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart.'"

"So… The rumors are actually true?" says Katelyn. She looks at Kendall and Logan, who are still in bed.

"What rumors?!" Kendall asks, nervously. They had explained to Katelyn about their relationship when she entered the room some minutes before.

"The rumors that you two are gay and that Kogan exists." she explains.

"There are rumors?" Logan asks.

"Yes, and I think you should tell everyone before someone not as understanding as me enters the room to find you cuddling naked." Katelyn sighs. "Or before the paps snatch a photo of you two kissing or… doing… stuff."

"Do you think the fans would understand if we said that. And what about Carlos and James? What if they don't want to continue to be a band after they find out we're gay?" Kendall gets out of bed and paces back and forth around the room.

"If the fans don't like you anymore they aren't fans, they're posers. And if Carlos and James reject you 'cause you're gay then they weren't your friends."

"So, we umm… So we tell the Rushers." stutters Logan.

"You tell the Rushers."


	8. Chapter 7

"WAZZAAAAA!" says Carlos as soon as the cameras start rolling. They're on an interview on the 3rd day of their world tour. The opening show was great, everyone loved the songs from the new album. They had started the tour in Paris, and were now in England.

The journalist laughs with the guys, and then starts asking questions. Soon enough comes the fans' questions. "So here's a question from Rebecca, in Ireland. 'What do you guys think of the rumors that you're in couples, otherwise known as Kogan and Jarlos, and have you ever read any fanfictions in that subject?'" she looks at us, waiting for an answer.

"Well, it's true!" James says. All of us look at him. _How can he know about me and Logan?_ Kendall thinks. "That Kendall read a fanfiction once and he never again set his eyes on those stories."

_Gosh, for a moment I thought he was going to say it right there_, thinks Carlos. _That was not the way I meant when I said we'd tell the fans during the tour._

"Yeah… about the rumors that we're in couples. Well, that's nothing but rumors." says Kendall.

"So you're saying that the rumors are untrue, and nothing but make-up stories to attract the media's attention?" the journalist asks. For a moment no one says anything. Then Logan breaks the silence.

"What we're saying is: people should find a new way to call our attention then those stories."

"Okay, then. This question is from Gabriella, in Brasil. Its for James and Carlos. 'There has been some talk circulating that you're both back with your exes; Halston Sage and Alexa Vega. Is any of this true?'"

Carlos sighs. "Yes. It's true that Alexa and I have given each other a second chance. And it's also true that James and Halston have reunited."

"Okay then. And what do you guys have in store for today's concert?" she asks.

"We're going to sing some of the new songs, and some of the old. It's going to be really cool. And umm, you can definitely expect some big special effects and choreographies. It's going to be full of surprises." James says.

"And can we expect any surprises such as new tracks?"

"Wait and see. Just wait and see."


	9. Chapter 8

"…'Cause your heart calling feels like confetti falling down, down, down." The guys end the song, and therefore the show. They had back into their dressing room before going to the meets. Two young girls are waiting for them when they arrive. They call in the first one. The girl is neither tall nor short. She has really long, straight brown hair and light blue eyes. Her name is Mia, and she's from England. She speaks with a soft accent, and James plays around with her, reciting some of his lines from Big Time Movie. "Your show was amazing! All the new tracks, choreography, the effects! It was like THERE IS NO WAY THIS GETS BETTER and it did! OMG!" she said, almost crying. The guys could see how her eyes watered up when she hugged each one of them, they smiled at her when she told them that this was a dream come true. "I'm glad you liked it," Kendall says. "And we're all happy we helped make your dream come true, and that we were part of it." 'How can someone be so nice?' Mia wonders. She tells each one of them goodbye, hugs them again, and leaves.

"Okay. This was really nice." says Carlos. "I mean, it's always nice with the fans, and all that stuff, but each time I meet someone new I think it's better." "Next girl will be better, then." Logan points out. "That's not what I meant. Anyways, speaking of the next girl, it's about time we let her in, huh?" Carlos says, opening the door. "Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" The other guys see a flash of brown hair and then Carlos is tackled to the ground. The flash of brown hair, it turns out, is the girl, who is hugging Carlos so strongly that it seems she'll choke him. The guys quickly go see if he's alright. Then the girl stands up, finally freeing Carlos - who crawls out of her reach and stands up. She must be shorter than he is, with shoulder-length brown hair and slightly tan skin. She's smiling at them, and when she smiles her eyes twinkle just like Logan's do, and are the same color as his as well. The girl laughs nervously, suddenly shy. We laugh, not at her, but at her sudden change, and after a while she joins us. Her name, she tells us, is Bia, and she's from Brazil. We all remember how Brazil was, with its cities, beaches, food, and people.

We start talking, and she says she's going to marry each one of us someday. James laughs. "Well," he says. "I'm going to add your name to my long list of future wives." 'And to the even longer list of fans that I have to tell that I'm in love with Carlos.' he adds silently, glancing at Carlos. Carlos is staring at James, and he looks away. But not fast enough for Bia not to notice. Then time is up, and Bia tells each one of them goodbye. When it's James's turn she whispers. "I need to talk to you. Privately."

"Talk about what?" he whispers back. He looks around nervously. Bia looks at him and then nods towards Carlos. "About you." She slips a paper inside his pocket and then turns around and leaves. The boys wave at her and she smiles back. James is still unsure about what happened, but he was sure of one thing: it was about him and Carlos. 'Could she know?' James waits a few minutes before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the note. •Meet me outside. Feel free to bring someone, but don't tell the others where you're going. -B•

James made an excuse and walked slowly outside. 'There's no one here,' he thinks looking at the empty street. Then he sees her. "What do you want to talk about?" he asks, already fearing the answer. "Don't act as if you don't know. How long have you two been together and who knows about this?" "I-I have no idea what you're talking about." James lies. "Oh, please. You and Carlos, Jarlos. It's kinda obvious by the way that you two look at each other." she says, laughing. "T-there is nothing going on be-between C-Carlos and I." he stutters. "Fine. Act as if there's nothing going on. But I know what I'm talking about, and soon enough you'll understand what I mean." she sighs. "And… Just a piece of advice, huh? Tell the fans before they find out by themselves." Bia turns around and starts to walk away. James watches her go for a second, and then runs towards her. "Hey!" He grabs her hand. "I-We know we should tell the fans, but we don't know how. Could… could you help us?" She smiles. "First of all, don't restart a relationship with your exs." She says seriously. James nods. "And… Umm, I think you better grab a notepad." -

Kendall looks at the door, nervous. James had left for a smoothie almost an hour ago. Where the hell did he go? He sighs and goes grab a mug of coffee. Kendall probably wouldn't be able to sleep after this. After all, he'd already drunk about ten mugs. Logan had already passed out on the couch, and was now snoring loudly. 'He drools when he sleeps,' Kendall thinks. Carlos was on his phone, and occasionally he'd make a funny face. Probably he was taking photos for Instagram. Then the door opens. James enters the room calmly. "WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?!" Kendall yells. Logan wakes up startled. "Grabbing a smoothie." He says pointing to the smoothie on his hand. Logan is looking at Kendall like, 'Why the hell did you wake me up?'. "COULD MR. KNOW-IT-ALL EXPLAIN HOW COME GRABBING A SMOOTHIE TAKES THAT LONG?" "I ran into some fans on the way back and signed some autographs, took some pics." James says calmly. Kendall takes a breath. "Okay. Let's go back to the hotel." -

"Hey Kends… Why were you so worried about James?" Logan asks when they get alone. So what if he was jealous, he was Kendall's boyfriend and he had all the right to be jealous. "It's… it's a stupid story. You probably don't want to hear it." "The only thing you're doing right now is making me want more." "Okay. Umm, before we started dating, I kinda had a crush on James." WAIT, WHAT? "I'm not mad at you, Kendall," he says. "Actually I'm glad you told me." -

Carlos and James are left alone in the 'living room' of their room. They'd put on Big Time Movie and were laughing and saying their lines. Suddenly Carlos turns to James. "You were with Bia, weren't you?" "What? No!" James says quickly. Carlos looks at him like, 'Really you're trying to lie to me?'. "Yeah, I was with her. How'd you figure?" "I know her. She's a friend from Florida." "But- umm, you know her? And you didn't say anything?" James stares at him incredulously. "I was surprised! I had no idea she'd be there." Carlos defends himself. "Anyways, why didn't you take me with you? I know she wouldn't mind." "I didn't!" "Uh, okay." The movie ends, and Carlos stares at the credits for a moment before standing up. "Night, James." "Goodnight, Carlos."


	10. Chapter 9

**_Bia continued with the band throughout the rest of the tour. She continued helping James and Carlos with the whole 'tell the fans about our relationship' plan. Today was the last day of the tour, September 1st, and the guys were performing in Vegas. They had invited everyone for a casino party after the show. And by everyone I don't mean the fans, okay? I mean the siblings, friends, and 'girlfriends'._**

"PARTY PEOPLE WOO-HOO!"

"Shit, Logan, you're drunk already?" Kendall asks.

Logan is jumping up and down and singing - not singing, yelling out - the lyrics of Windows Down. Carlos hadn't even touched his beer, and James was on the dance floor, probably drunk.

"I'm not drunk… I'm living life 24/Seven," he laughs.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Kendall stops him when he grabs another drink. "You know, you should start acting responsibly."

"Like that's going to happen anytime soon." Carlos says. He looks towards the entrance just as Bia enters. He rushes to greet her. "I thought you weren't coming!"

"Sorry, I ran a little late and - is that Logan dancing on a table?" Carlos turns around and sees Alexa glaring at them.

"Yep, that's him." Carlos says, still looking at Alexa.

"I'm going to say hi to the other guys." Bia walks away, and Alexa makes her way to Carlos. 'What does she want now?' he thinks.

"Who the hell was that bitch and what is she doing here?" Alexa asks, furious.

"Hey! Just because you're my 'girlfriend' now and you're making me look like I love you, it doesn't mean that you can criticize the ones that I really love."

"Are you sure they love you back?"

Carlos sees everyone turning around and gasping, so he does the same. 'What the fuck is going on?' he wonders. Then he sees it in the middle of the dance floor.

{Carlos POV} The world stops and the last thing I see is Bia coming my way before the tears fill my eyes and I run away.


End file.
